


You Will Pay

by Sinners_Playground



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Burning Man, F/M, Hate Speech, Love, Other, Pain, Siblings, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinners_Playground/pseuds/Sinners_Playground
Summary: Regine could feel the moment he slipped away.One shot
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Regine Dandridge, Jerry Dandridge/Amy Peterson
Kudos: 2





	You Will Pay

She feels it the moment he is lost. Her body is vibrating with warmth as if a thousand flames lick at her skin devouring her flesh.

Inhuman screams pound behind her temples. Memories flash like a picture show that are not her own. The bond that has been connecting them throughout the centuries snaps as the cord crumbles and burns.

She is paralyzed, powerless in the daylight hours. The beast in her fights against a cage desperately trying to make the pain stop. 

It had been years since they last had been in each other's presence. Jerry may have slipped away from her but nothing except this torturous death had been able to sever their immortal bond.

A name falls from her brother's lips as a final plea, it causes her blood to burn.

"Amy!" The name causes a jealousy to pour in through every fiber of her being.

He dare call another's name to save him? He dare call another woman though he pulled at their bond in an attempt for help. 

Her eyes snap open in the dark of her coffin as she watches the only family she had left meet a cruel fate. It's almost like she can see through his eyes. The image is vivid.

Her brother had been the strongest of them all. A true monster beneath his skin. She had once been proud to call him blood. Human emotion had made him weak. Sentimentality clouded his actions.

How the evilest of them all had fallen so far...

Pulling against her brother fading consciousness she makes his eyes her own.

She sees the blinding sun holding him captive against a cement wall. She tastes the ashes in her mouth as she looks for the responsible one. Figures on the floor catch her eye as Jerry's thoughts become her own.

Names and faces buzz like bees as she narrows through a millenials worth. The face of a virginal youth with soft brown hair intrigues her as she searches for a name.

Charles Brewster the name is as pure as he is. She makes a note that he was the one behind this plane as two other faces push forward. His punishment would be the severest. All the ways she could torture him played in sweet harmony.

The second face of an older man she recognizes. He was the one who made awful movies about their kind. He was the coward. He had come reluctantly but Mr. Peter Vincent would still be punished.

The third causes a burning flash of rage and she feels her features twist into her true self.

That horrid woman. How that face was gazing back at her was impossible. She had watched that little whore burn any years before. 

Amy.

That had been the one Jerry had called for. She would be the one she ripped open slowly.

Her mind was forcefully pushed back in her own as Jerry's being faded. How dare mortals spill his sacred blood.

They would pay she swore as the daylight pulled her into a deep sleep.

They would all pay. They would all pay.


End file.
